


How to Properly Test a new Weapon. (Draco's Way)

by DR4C0NU5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR4C0NU5/pseuds/DR4C0NU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco recieves a new weapon from TOTALLY LEGIT SOURCES and decides to test it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Properly Test a new Weapon. (Draco's Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short for me to pass the time.

    Draco looked at the object in his hand. Turning it over a couple times. "Drain Edge, huh?" he stands up, "Looks more like Drain _Slab_." _Might as well give it a shot._  He teleports to the top of a relatively high building, "HEY! IF ANY MAGES WANNA FIGHT THEN PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO COME AT ME!" He took a breath. _This may take a while._

    ...

    "Twenty-nine bottles of whiskey on the wall. Twenty-nine bottle of whiskey. Take one down. Pass it around. Twenty-eight bottles of whiskey on the wa-" Draco's singing was promptly cut off by an explosion. Draco himself speeds out of the smoke. "That was close." He looks up to find the attacker. He spies a man in a dark robe, a tome in his hand.  
    "Hi there. You wouldn't happen to be here for a fight, would you?" He sees a magic circle form above his head. _Lightning, medium class._ He assesses it. _Great timing._ He puts his hand on the Drain Edge as lightning strikes his area. A gruff voice sounds from above him. "Was it really that easy? Ugh. I guess I should at least make it fun." Several more strikes of lightning, ending with a high class spell, **Lightning Dragon Pierce** hit the same area. The combined force nearly brings down the whole building.  
    The hooded figure turns around, "Too eas-" he gets sent sprawling as a kick to the back ends his sentence. Above him stands Draco. "How's it feel to get cut off?" he mocks, smirking at the mage. "H-How did you?" The mage asks, eyes widened.   
Draco smiles. "The Drain Edge. Absorbs all magic it touches and stores it, being able to use it for various things." The object in his hand is now most definitely a sword. The edge sharp as his toungue. He points the sword at the mage. "I'll let ya' off easy this time. I just wanted to test it." He points it back up and a beam of pure magical energy is fired from the tip, the sheer force nearly kncoking him down. _Sweet.  
    _ "Th-This isn't over, you." The mage yells as he prepares a high level teleportation. "I will have my revenge." And like that, he's gone.  
    "What a cheery fellow." Draco jests to himself, looking back down at the again-dull object. "You are going to be _really_ useful."


End file.
